moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhang Firemane
"It is honor that guides my path, and duty that drives me forward." -Zhang Firemane Physical Description Pandurai. (W.I.P) Personality Zhang Firemane most often comes off as a very reserved, if not impassive individual. He rarely speaks out of turn, and does not spare energy for unwarranted movement. His sharp eyes are the only thing constantly active, consistently scanning his surroundings and taking in everything around him. He is very collected, not easily bought into anger or sadness even when the situation is grim. Loyalty and honor reign supreme on his view of life. He devotes himself to his friends, family, and shao'din, and is quick to defend them if they are brought into any distress. He views upon honor highly, refusing to commit any act that might stain his honor. He readily accepts any challenge, and views a worthy opponent as admirable. In times of peace, his reserved demeanor lessens to a degree. While he maintains his air of stoicism, he is able to see the humor in things and enjoy them for what they are. In times of immediate war, however, he hardens himself into that of a brilliant tactician and a capable leader. His voice is deep and gruff, with such qualities arising even in his war cries and battle commands. Combat Born and raised to become a Warlord, Zhang Firemane is a capable fighter. Melee combat is his forte. He excels at it, and this is something he knows. In confidence, he is quick to go on the offensive, and prefers to maintain his offensive momentum throughout. He has a swiftness to his movement, surprisingly agile and quick - even when fitted in plate. His reflexes are superb, and his movements come quick and abrupt. His great stamina allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time. He is one to commonly study his opponent, even if the thick of battle. From his observations, he makes quick strategies based on his opponent's fighting style. His attacks are fast and many, forcing the enemy to dodge and allowing him more time to observe and strategize. When faced with powerful or mulitple opponents, his speed-based fighting style becomes more cautious and withdrawn. He tends to take a defensive stance and wait for the opponent(s) to make the first move. He then dodges or parries accordingly before following up with a counterattack. Background The History of the Firemane The beginning of Zhang Firemane lies not in the day he was born, but many years before. Roughly 12,000 years ago - when Pandaria was very young - the cruel Mogu ruled over the land with an iron fist. They kept the peaceful pandaren as slaves, and denied them all everything was worth living for. Eventually, the mogu empire began to crumble from within - and the pandaren took this chance to start a rebellion. Though the battles costed heavily in blood, the pandaren managed to win their freedom. It is said that the Firemane made their beginnings during this uprising, and played their part - as every family did - during this terrible war. From the ruins of the Mogu Empire, many pandaren clans (shao'din, in their tongue) sprouted from the ashes. They gave a home to many of the wayward pandaren after the war, and became a basis of the pandaren lifestyle that lasts up to this day. One of these was the Douku Shao'din. It was there that the Firemane family found themselves. Due to their foundation during the Great War, the Firemane name became known as a family of warriors. Thus, they found themselves in the Fire Caste of the Douku - the military branch that served as the Shao'din's first line of defense should the Mogu ever retaliate. The Firemane family quickly became prominent among not only the Fire Caste, but the entirety of the Shao'din itself. They were known for their undying loyalty to the Shodo-pan, and ultimately became the Shodo-pan's reliable bodyguards. This turn of events caught the eye of the Douku's Warlord, a pandaren by the name of Noburu Warbrew. While Noburu was a powerful military figurehead, he was also a cold and calculating individual. He saw the Firemane's rise in power as a direct threat to his role as Warlord, and envy burned deep in his heart. It came one day when Warlord Noburu sought to exile the Firemane family. He accused them of crimes that they did not commit. When the head of the Firemane - Ryoku Firemane, also known as Zhang's great grandfather - denied these claims, Noburu was outraged. The Warlord went straight to the Shodo-pan and demanded their removal from the Shao'din. The Shodo-pan did not believe Noburu's claims. It was then that Ryoku challenged the Warlord to an honorable duel to settle the matter. No weapons, no excessive armor. If Ryoku lost, then he would agree to gather his family and move on. If he won, however, Noburu was to step down as Warlord and the position would then be granted to the Firemane. With anger fueling his arrogance, Warlord Noburu readily accepted. The Shodo-pan granted permission for the fight, and gathered some prominent members of the Shao'din as witnesses - along with himself. When the battle began, Noburu had the upper hand. The Warlord was bigger and physically stronger than the Firemane, and used this to his advantage. Ryoku, however, was born to fight unarmed. While Noburu had strength, he relied upon his pikeman skills on the battlefield - not martial arts. After a lengthly battle, Ryoku Firemane managed to defeat Noburu Warbrew. The Shodo-pan granted him the title of Douku Warlord. Shamed by his defeat, Noburu left the Shao'din shortly after. Ryoku Firemane served as a proud and capable Warlord in his time. Eventually, the position was passed to his son, Dalun Firemane. Dalun, too, was a talented Warlord. He established a new training system for the Fire Caste, one that remains to this day. Eventually, Dalun had two children. The first, a boy named Ozairu - and the second, a girl name Tsuhara. Being the eldest, Ozairu Firemane inherited the position of Warlord when the time came. Ozairu was by far the greatest of the Douku Warlords. His unwavering spirit and ambitious attitude won over the hearts of the Fire Caste, and soon the entire Shao'din - including the Shodo-pan himself. While maintaining his position as Warlord, he soon became the Shodo-pan's right hand. He assisted in the leadership of the Shao'din, as well as keeping her secure as Warlord. One day, he fell in love with a scholar of the Air Caste, a girl by the name of Nizune. Eventually they wed and had a child. A boy. His name was Zhang Firemane. Childhood W.I.P